Charity Dedication Concert
by DragonHolder89
Summary: It's time for the Dedication Concert and the gang gets to perform and pick on Anzu and Tea. Tea and Anzu bashing. And Mark and Nick return from Egypt. Rated M for language and lemon. Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Main Pairings: AtemXYamiXYugiXOC-Trey Takamota

MarikuXMarikXMalikXOC Nick

AkefiaXBakuraXRyouXOC- Mark Takamota

Bandit KeithXOC-Justine Wheeler

Band: Boys Of Egypt

Trey-Lead Singer

Mariku-Drums

Akefia-Electric Guitar

Seth-Bass Guitar

Nick- Keyboard

Mark-Violin

Looks of Ocs:

Trey-Black and red short hair like Kyo from FB , green eyes, right ear pierced, and one other piercing which will be revealed later.

Justine- long blonde hair, and no piercings.

Nick- Ichigo style blue hair, brown eyes, both ears pierced.

Mark- red short hair put in ponytail, blue eyes, no piercings.

Summary: It's time for the Dedication Concert and the gang gets to perform and pick on Anzu and Tea. Tea and Anzu bashing. And Mark and Nick return from Egypt.

Rated m for language and lemon.

**DisClaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER TREY AND MY SISTER OWNS THE CHARACTER JUSTINE. MY COUSINS ALSO OWN MARK AND NICK.**

***June 20***

"I don't think we should," said a boy with short black and red hair. "I say we should," said a boy with tan skin and white hair.

Trey and Akefia were sitting in the living room of the Moto residents. "Maybe, but with Mark and Nick gone we can't do much," said Trey as he kicked the book he was reading from the couch. Akefia,who was sitting in the recliner, just chuckled, before a 'eep' made them turn to the doorway. 3 boys with tri-colored hair stood there. Atem chuckled as Yugi walked in with a blush on his face and sat on Trey's lap.

"Yugi?"

"Huh"

"What Happened?" asked Trey. Yugi blushed more, buried his face in Trey's neck and mumbled 'Yami grabbed my butt.' Trey looked over to Yami with a playful glare. Atem and Akefia chuckled. Yugi looked up as Atem sat next to Trey, "I don't think he did it intentionally," said Atem. This time Yami chuckled, "I did." "Why?" asked Akefia enjoying the scene. "What were you two talking about?" asked Yugi wanting to change the subject. "Oh. The Dedication Concert," answered Trey. Just as Atem was about to say something, Solomon walked in the 16 other people.

Akefia smiled as Ryou and Bakura came over and sat on his lap. "But why bring up Mark and Nick?" asked Atem, curious about why Trey would be talking about their brothers. "Well they are part of the band," said Trey. "Yeah. I miss having them here," said Mariku. Everyone sat down in various places, with Yami coming and sitting in Atem's lap.

After about 2 hours of arguing between, Trey, Akefia, and Seth (notice Mariku isn't talking, why cause Malik and Marik are kissing him) they came to a decision to do the concert without Mark and Nick.

"When is the concert?" asked Justine while sitting on the floor leaning against Keith. "July 4th," said Akefia. "Really, that soon?" asked Seto. Trey nodded, "And we get to choose up to 20 songs." "Really," said Joey. "Yep," said Seth, "And you all are performing as well." Everyone in the room was excited about that. 3 more hours of talking and everyone had 16 of the 20 songs and who would sing them. After that everyone left and Atem, Yami, Yugi, and Trey headed up up bed.

***June 21***

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

"WILL ONE OF YOU BOYS ANSWER?" called Solomon from the shop.

Trey was up at that and picked up the phone.

***ON THE PHONE***

T- Hello Moto Residents. This is Trey.

M- Hey Bro.

T- Hey Mark. How's Egypt?

M- Fine. Nick is being a baby.

T- Why?

M- Cause he misses everyone.

T- oh. huh. Interesting.

M- Why is that?

T- Well yesterday Mariku said he misses you guys.

M- He did?

T- Yea

M- He the only one?

T- Well maybe.

M- WHAT? YOU AND ATEM DON'T MISS US?

T- I never said that

M- Yes you did

T- No I didn't

M-Yes

T- No

M- Yes

off phone "Trey what's wrong?" comes Yugi's voice. "Nothing. Mark's mad at me," said Trey.

PHONE

M- Who was that?

T- Yugi

M- Put him on.

T- Why?

M-Do It.

T- Fine

Yugi gets on

Y- What up Mark?

M- Does Trey and Atem miss us?

Y- Yea. Why?

M- Trey said only Mariku misses us.

Y- Oh he did

M- Yea. Tell him I'm not talking to him or Atem and neither is Nick. Not until they apologize.

Y- Will do. Bye.

M- Bye.

End phone call.

"You heard him right?"

"Yea. We did," said Atem, who was standing next to Trey with his arm around him. "So, when are u going to?" asked Yugi. "I'm not," said Trey. "Me neither," said Atem. "Then you two can sleep in the other room until you do," said both Yugi and Yami, before going down to breakfast.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Yugi and Yami aren't home.

Moto Residence~

Trey was sitting on the couch reading a magazine on Duel Monsters. He was too caught up in reading an article on new zombie cards that he failed to notice Atem walking up behind him. "What cha reading?" he asked. Trey jumped and whirled around, glaring at him, "Don't do that!" Atem laughed, "Sorry, love." Trey huffed and sat back on the couch. Atem smiled, leaned down and started kissing Trey's neck, "Trey come upstairs with me and spend some time with me." "Did you forget that I'm still sore from what happened this morning with the stairs?" asked Trey. "Nope. You should be fine to go a few rounds," said Atem as he walked around the couch and picked Trey up bridle style and carried him upstairs to their current bedroom. He kicked the door open and closed before dropping Trey on the bed.

Lemon start

Trey sat up and look deeply into Atem's eyes, lust was heavy in his green eyes. Before he knew it, Atem had pinned him down and feverishly kissed him. Atem gently bit and lick on Trey's lips, asking for entrance. Trey moaned as Atem's tongue slipped in and explored the moist cavern. He found Trey's tongue and encourage him into a heated battle for dominance, which Trey won. Hands ran up and down each others bodies as things got heated, Atem's hands running under Trey's shirt and pulled his left nipple ring. Trey moaned and rolled his hips, connected both covered crotches, bringing a moan from Atem. The two broke their kiss as the need for air was too great. As Trey tried to regain his breath Atem was pulling off his shirt before pulling off Trey's shirt and taking the nipple ring out. He looked at the skin at his disposal with a hungry smile before attacking Trey's neck. He nipped and lick before biting down on the crook of his neck. Trey yelped, but mewed as Atem lick his love bite. "Atem," moaned Trey. Atem smirked around the skin before he kissed Trey on the lips again, all the while twisting and pinching his nipples. Atem left his lips and kissed to the ear, slowly nibbling on it, before going down and took the right nipple into his mouth. Nothing but moans and mews came out of Trey's mouth as his back arched. Atem flicked and gently nibbled the bud until hard and kissed to the other giving it the same treatment. As soon as he was done with that one, kissed his way down, dipping his tongue and nibbled Trey's naval before he came to a stop at the waist line of Trey's pants. Atem looked up into Trey's eyes, love, passion, and lust swimming in those gorgeous green eyes. "You look beautiful, my love." Trey was panting. He smirked and grinded his crotch against Atem, savoring the deep moan that came from the sexy Egyptian before him. Atem growled as he pulled Trey into a searing kiss, and undoing both of their pants and belts. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva, and pulled Trey's pants and boxers off before pulling off his. Atem stared at the body below him, "Very sexy," he said as his hand lightly brushed against Trey's member, already standing proud and tall, "Someone's eager." Trey moaned, "Well you would be too if you're use to three people." He screamed as Atem licked his member from base to tip. "Oh fuck!" screamed Trey. Atem chuckled and continued to lick, occasionally sucking on the tip, tasting the pre-cum there. "Ah, AH…oh Atem," moaned Trey. He licked until Trey was coated before taking all of him in his mouth. Trey screamed at the top of his lungs. Atem sucked, nipped, and licked making delicious moans and mews come from Trey. "Atem, please, more!" begged Trey. Atem bobbed up and down, he even deep-throated him. Trey could feel his end coming as Atem started to massage his balls. "A-Atem, I'm get cl-cl-close." Atem went faster, he wanted to taste him, he even slipped his tongue in the slit. Soon it was too much, "ATEM!" Trey yelled as he came. Atem drank all his love gave before letting go with an audible 'pop'. He licked his lips, "You taste divine." Trey just nodded, everything was white. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Atem turned to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread some onto his fingers before spreading Trey's legs out farther, "You ready Trey?" Trey nodded, Atem circled the entrance before slipping in the first finger. Trey moaned as Atem thrust his finger in and out, "Ah, oh, ah, Atem!" Atem slipped in a second and then a third, hitting Trey's sweet spot. "YES! Right there!" Atem smirked as he continued at that spot while stretching. "You like?" Trey somehow managed to nodded, "Well just wait until I'm inside you." Atem blew into his ear, sending shivers down his spine, before kissing Trey's already abused lips. Atem pulled back and pulled out his fingers, earning him a small growl from Trey. He chuckled, "Don't worry. You'll get what you want soon." He squeezed more lube onto his heated flesh and tried to keep his mouth shut as he rubbed himself with the lube. Trey watched, licking his lips. The sight of Atem rubbing himself and trying terribly to stop his moans was quite the turn on. He could feel his own member tweak and twitch as he watched. Atem stopped and looked down at his lover, "So what should it be today? Doggie? On your back? Whatever it is, it's fine with me." Trey hummed before an evil smirk took over and he knocked Atem onto his back. Atem stared back at him confused. "I want to ride you. It's been too long since I have ridden you," Trey said as he gently nibbled on Atem's ear. Atem moaned, "Yes, it has. So my little servant, pleasure your Pharaoh as you are one of the only ones who can." Trey nodded and carefully positioned himself over Atem's member. Atem placed his hands on Trey's hips as Trey gently slide down on him. Both moaned and panted as Trey slide all the way to the hilt. Trey laid his head on Atem's shoulder as Atem rubbed the small of his back, "You okay Trey?" Trey nodded, "Yeah…just wait…a minute to adjust." Atem held his head and kissed him passionately. Trey rolled his hips, breaking the kiss to moan. Atem grunted, "Trey…you better move or I'll take you myself." Trey did as he was told and slid up until only the tip was left in before slamming back down. Atem moaned as Trey keep this up. "Oh Trey…." Trey started to pick up his pace, going faster, trying to find his spot. Too bad that wasn't fast enough for Atem. He pushed them so Trey was on his back and he thrust into that spot. "ATEM!" screamed Trey. Atem smirked as he continued to hit that spot, going faster and harder. Trey all the while just saw stars. Atem could feel his ending coming and he knew Trey was close too. He reached down their sweaty bodies and pumped Trey in time with his thrusts. "OH! ATEM, AH, ah, ah ATEM!" screamed Trey over and over. "Come on baby! Come with me!" said Atem. Soon all of this became too much for Trey. He screamed Atem's name as he came over their stomachs and Atem's hand. The muscles clenched around Atem as he thrust a few more times before screaming Trey's name and came inside of him. The two laid like that for a while before Atem clasped on Trey, both riding out their waves. Atem was the first to come back. He gently pulled out and laid beside him, pulling the comforter on top of them before Trey cuddled next to him. "That was amazing," Trey said. Atem nodded, "Yeah. You feel better than earlier?" Trey smiled, "Yea, but now to explain to Yugi and Yami why I'll be limping." Atem just chuckled, "You're right. But not if you claim to be sick today." And Trey did just that.

* * *

**Just so you know my cousin wrote the sex scene. I just did a few minor adjustments.**

**Yugi: Really?**

**Yea just don't tell him that.**

**Yami and Atem: we won't.**

**Nick: please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

***JULY 4***

**11:00 am.**

Yugi is on the phone with Mark.

Y- When will you be here?

M- Towards the end of the concert.

Y- OK. Want me to tell Trey and Atem when I see them later.

M- No. we want it to be a surprise for them.

Y- OK. I won't. Bye

M- Bye. See you later

end call

***6:00 pm.***

The place was packed, well as packed as 1,000 and some odd people can be in an outdoor concert hall. The gang was getting the last minute stuff ready, when 'There's our handsome men' came. The voices scared everyone and made Atem, Yami, Seth,and Trey grimace. They turned to find Tea and Anzu trying to get past Akefia and Duke, but failing.

"What do you want, witch," said Seth. Anzu smiled, " To give you and Trey a good luck kiss." "Same here for Atem and Yami," said Tea. Trey made a gagging sound which made Yugi come over. "You okay?" he asked. "If I lose my dinner, please don't be surprised," replied Trey. Yugi shook his head, turned to Tea and Anzu and smirked, "You don't get to kiss them especially if you want songs to you two." Tea and Anzu were shocked but nodded. "See you after boys," they said and left. "Thanks, Yugi," said Atem, Yami, Seth and Trey. "You're welcome," smiled Yugi.

***6:30 pm.***

Lights go out all over the hall, then just over the stage, with the band in place.

"Welcome everyone to the Charity Dedication Concert," shouted Seth. "Tonight we have a huge selection of songs," said Akefia. "And along with us our closest friends and boyfriends will be singing," said Mariku. "All proceeds go to the local orphanage. So we hope you enjoy," smiled Trey, "This first song is dedicated to all of you." Akefia starts playing. [Welcome to the World by Kevin Rudolf] [A/N: at the end of each love song lovers come on stage to give hugs and kisses to the singers.]

_[AKEFIA]Welcome to the world, welcome to the world _

_[TREY]You got your popstar, ill be your rockstar _

_When it's a suicide, you call it superstar _

_Check out the forecast, predictions wont stop _

_You get your fifteen, and then they take the spot _

_[MARIKU]Lets go, lets go _

_[SETH]And then you're ready to go _

_[MARIKU]Lets go lets go _

_[SETH]Cause it's the end of the show _

_[MARIKU]Lets go lets go _

_[SETH]So just get ready to go _

_[MARIKU]Lets go lets go _

_Lets go lets go _

_[AKEFIA]All the time that you were gone, _

_I thought about how things went wrong _

_Now you're coming down to earth _

_Ok, hello, welcome to the world _

_[TREY]She saw the bright lights _

_She caught the fever _

_She got contagious _

_She never leave it _

_So no more time spent _

_And no more free shit _

_In fact this free ride has reached its destination _

_[MARIKU]Lets go, lets go _

_[SETH]And then you're ready to go _

_[MARIKU]Lets go lets go _

_[SETH]Cause it's the end of the show _

_[MARIKU]Lets go lets go _

_[SETH]So just get ready to go _

_[MARIKU]Lets go lets go _

_Lets go lets go _

_[AKEFIA]All the time that you were gone, _

_I thought about how things went wrong _

_Now you're coming down to earth _

_Ok, hello, (welcome to my world) welcome to the world _

_[SETH]Lifes a tour, im so sure _

_The ex will come before you exit girl _

_No more games, I confess _

_Far from lane im just so fresh _

_While cubit lee ?, it's the big boss _

_You get on the block, Mr Trey_

_Takamota! 2 stars, hold your applause _

_Hold it down to yalls all guitars _

_Half my life I sacrifice _

_But I only came to party tonight _

_New chicks, get my drinks up _

_Every weekend we can link up _

_New rings, with the big cuts _

_Only be the best sport, get your mix up _

_I took my time she love me, me such _

_When she closes her eyes its what she thinks of _

_Boss _

_[MARIKU]All the time that you were gone, _

_I thought about how things went wrong _

_Now you're coming down to earth _

_Ok, hello, welcome to the world _

_[AKEFIA]Welcome to the world, welcome to the world, welcome to the world, welcome to the world_

"Man I can't believe you, Trey," said Yami as he walked out with Marik and Bakura. "What'd I do?" said Trey. "Nothing. Just the song," said Marik. "This next song is dedicated to Atem," growled Bakura, "for being the Pharaoh." Yami smirked, "Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold." Music Starts.

_[YAMI]Watch your tongue, I'll have it cut from your head_

_Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid_

_Children roam the streets, now orphans of war_

_Bodies hanging in the streets to adore_

_[MARIK]Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,_

_Bringing daylight to the night_

_Death is riding into town with armor,_

_They've come to take all your rights_

_[ALL]Hail to the king, hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun_

_Hail to the king_

_[BAND]Hail!_

_Hail!_

_Hail!_

_The King..._

_[BAKURA]Blood is spilled while holding keys to the throne_

_Born again, but it's too late to atone_

_No mercy from the edge of the blade_

_Dare escape and learn the price to be paid_

_[YAMI]Let the water flow with shades of red now_

_Arrows black out all the light_

_Death is riding into town with armor,_

_They've come to grant you your rights_

_[ALL]Hail to the king, hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun_

_Hail to the king_

_[BAND]Hail!_

_Hail!_

_Hail!_

_The King..._

_[Solo]_

_[MARIK]There's a taste of fear [BAND](hail, hail, hail)_

_When the henchmen call [BAND](hail, hail, hail)_

_Iron fist to tame the land [BAND](hail, hail, hail)_

_Iron fist to claim it all_

_[ALL]Hail to the king, hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun_

_Hail to the king, hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun_

_Hail to the king!_

_[BAND]Hail!_

_Hail!_

Hail!

The music ends and Duke and Tristian come out. Music starts, "Song is to all of all," said Duke. [Battleborn by Five Finger Death Punch]

_"Battleborn"_

_[DUKE]Once upon a time_

_I swore I had a heart_

_Long before the world I know_

_Tore it all apart_

_Once upon a time _

_There was apart of me I shared_

_Years before they took away_

_The part of me that cared_

_[BOTH]_

_I've been a thousand places_

_and shook a million hands_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know just where I've been_

_I've flown a million miles_

_And I rode so many more_

_Everyday a castaway_

_A vagabond battle born_

_A battle born_

_[TRISTIAN]Once upon a time_

_I had an open point of view_

_But that was just so long ago_

_Before I had a clue_

_Was there such a time_

_Where I didn't stand alone_

_Was there ever a time_

_And how would I of known_

_[BOTH]_

_I've been a thousand places_

_and shook a million hands_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know just where I've been_

_I've flown a million miles_

_And I rode so many more_

_Everyday a castaway_

_A vagabond battle born_

_A battle born_

_[SETH](Attention all passengers, _

_Flight 555 now departing from Las Vegas to London._

_Please have your passports and boarding passes ready.)_

_[ x2][BOTH]_

_I've been a thousand places_

_and shook a million hands_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know just where I've been_

_I've flown a million miles_

_And I rode so many more_

_Everyday a castaway_

_A vagabond battle born_

_A battle born_

_A battle born [x2]_

_Everyday a castaway_

_A vagabond battle born_

_Battle born_

Duke And Tristian walk off. "Now we have Malik and Ryou with a song to their lovers," said Seth as mentioned people walk out. "To Marik and Mariku," smiled Malik. "And to my two thieves, Akefia and Bakura," smirked Ryou. Music starts. [Take Me Home by Cash Cash]

_[MALIK]I'm falling to pieces_

_But I need this_

_Yeah, I need this_

_You're my fault_

_My weakness_

_When did you turn so cold_

_[RYOU]You cut me down to the bone_

_Now you're dancing_

_All over my soul_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_To pieces, to pieces_

_[BOTH]But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know_

_So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_

_Take me home, home, home_

_Take me home, home, home_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Take me home (home, home, home)_

_[MALIK]Round in circles_

_Here we go_

_With the highest highs_

_And the lowest lows_

_[RYOU]But no one shakes me like you do_

_My best mistake was you_

_You're my sweet affliction_

_Cause you hurt me right_

_But you do it nice_

_Round in circles_

_Here we go_

_Oh Yeah_

_[BOTH]But I still stay cause your the only thing I know_

_So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home_

_Take me home, home, home_

_Take me home, home, home_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Take me_

_Take me home, home, home_

_Take me home, home, home_

_Take me_

_Take me, I still stay, oh, won't you take me home_

_Take me home._

"Terrific more of this," sighed Trey. "Funny," chuckled Yugi as he walked out with a mic, "You picked the song." "Yea before you got mad at me," said Trey. Yugi shook his head, "This song is to our lovers, Yami and Atem, we love you guys." Music starts. [Love you like A love song by Selena Gomez]

_[YUGI]_

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_[BOTH]_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_And we keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_And we keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_[TREY]_

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_[BOTH]_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_And we keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_[YUGI]We, We love you like a [TREY](love song baby) [YUGI]love song, baby_

_[TREY]We, We love you like a [YUGI](love song baby) [TREY]love song, baby_

_[YUGI]We, We love you [TREY](We love you, we love you) [YUGI]Like a love song, baby_

_[TREY]And we keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat [YUGI](like a love song)_

_[YUGI]_

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_[BOTH]_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_We, We love you like a love song, baby_

_And we keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_We love you...like a love song..._

Yugi, Atem, Yami leave and Mai, Serenity, Mokuba, and Rebecca come out. "Now Trey. Where r there?" asked Mai. Trey smirked and pointed to the second row, "Right there." "Cool, alright this next song is dedicated to Tea and Anzu," said Mokuba and Rebecca. "Why cause your guys are Troublemakers," shouted Serenity. Trey laughed at the shocked expressions of Tea and Anzu. "Troublemaker by Olly Murs," shouted Mai.

_[MOKUBA]You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

_[MAI]You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_[SERENITY]Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_[ALL]Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_[REBECCA]It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_[SERENITY]Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_[ALL]Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_[MOKUBA]Maybe I'm insane_

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove, girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(Yeah!)_

_[ALL]Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_(And I can't even explain why)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

As Seto and Joey came out they patted their siblings on the back. Seth shakes his head, "This next song is called Burn by Ellie Goulding and is to our friends, so here goes." Music starts.

_[SETO]We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_[SETH]When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_[ALL]And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_[JOEY]We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now_

_[SETO]When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_[ALL]And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_[SETH]When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_[ALL]And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light's turning down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn_

Seto and Joey leave as Atem comes over. He looked over to Akefia and Mariku.

"Ready?" he asked. "Yep," they said. "This song is to our lovers," said Atem. Music starts. [Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler]

_[MARIKU]H-Hey H-Hey_

_H-H-Hey (H-Hey)_

_Oooooooooooooo_

_[ATEM]I'm the kinda boy who doesn't say a word,_

_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_

_I'm like a crook tonight_

_[AKEFIA]I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_

_Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey_

_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah_

_I could be your kryptonite_

_[MARIKU]Like ohh ohh ohh_

_Light my heart up baby like a match stick_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_[ALL]Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_[ATEM]Hello my name is... (Atem)_

_Nice to meet you_

_I think you're famous_

_Where have I seen you?_

_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate_

_Livin' like a fairytale_

_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_

_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_

_Take me away wherever you say_

_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_[AKEFIA]Like ohh ohh ohh_

_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_[ALL]Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_

_Ready or not (here I come, oh)_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Boombada Boombada Boombada_

_Ready or not!_

"I don't think they r ready," laughed Keith as he and Justine come on. Justine shook her head, "You got too Low on that, babe." Music starts. [Low by Flo Rida]

_[B.K.]Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_[JUSTINE]Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_[B.K.]I ain't never seen nuthin' that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spendin my dough_

_Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go_

_Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible_

_Professional, drinkin X and ooo_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I? Whoa_

_[JUSTINE]Did I think I seen shorty get low?_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm makin' it snow_

_Work the pole, I got the bank roll_

_[B.K.]I'mma say that I prefer them no clothes_

_I'm into that, I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me, I gave her more_

_Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_[BOTH]She had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_[B.K.]Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home?_

_My jeans full of guap_

_And they ready for Shones_

_Cadillacs, Maybachs for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_[JUSTINE]One stack, come on_

_Two stacks, come on_

_Three stacks, come on, now that's three grand_

_What you think, I'm playin? Baby boy_

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_[B.K.]That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder_

_I knew it was over, that Henny and Cola_

_Got me like a Soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky on me, I was just like a clover_

_Shorty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

_[BOTH]Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Whoa, shawty_

_Yea she was worth the money_

_Lil mama took my cash_

_And I ain't want it back_

_The way she bit that rag_

_Got her them paper stacks_

_Tattoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin_

_Make me want it two in the mornin_

_I'm zonin and them rosay bottles foamin_

_She wouldn't stop, made it drop_

_Shorty did that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that guap_

_Gyal was fly just like my glock_

_Apple Bottom jeans, jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps, with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack, ayy!_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low, low low low low_

_C'mon_

As Justine pushes Keith off stage Mokuba is standing waiting for the music to start. As it starts Mokuba And Rebecca walk on. [Anything you can do I can do better]

_[REBECCA]  
Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!_

_[MOKUBA]No you can't!  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't!  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't!  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can, Yes, I can!_

_[MOKUBA]  
Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!_

_[REBECCA]No, you're not!  
[MOKUBA]Yes, I am!  
[REBECCA]No, you're not!  
[MOKUBA]Yes, I am!  
[REBECCA]No, you're not!  
[MOKUBA]Yes, I am, Yes, I am!_

_[MOKUBA]I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!  
[REBECCA ]I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!  
[MOKUBA]I can live on bread and cheese!  
[REBECCA]And only on that?  
[MOKUBA ]Yes!  
[REBECCA]So can a rat!_

_[MOKUBA]Any note you can reach, I can go higher!  
[REBECCA]I can sing anything higher than you!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (High)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can. (Higher)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Higher)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can. (Higher)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Higher)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can. (Higher)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Higher)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can. (Higher)  
[MOKUBA ]No, you can't! (Higher)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can'(Highest)_

_[MOKUBA]Anything you can say, I can say softer  
[REBECCA]I can say anything softer than you  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Softly)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can! (Softer)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Softer)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can! (Softer)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Softer)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Yes, I can (Full volume)_

_[MOKUBA]I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
[REBECCA]I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
[MOKUBA]I can open any safe!  
[REBECCA]Without bein' caught?  
[MOKUBA]Yes!  
[REBECCA]That's what I thought..., you crook!_

_[MOKUBA]Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!  
[REBECCA]I can hold any note longer than you!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't!  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't!  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't!  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!  
[MOKUBA]Yes, you caaaan!_

_[MOKUBA]Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
[REBECCA]I can say anything faster than you!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Fast)  
[REBECCA ]Yes, I can! (Faster)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Faster)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can! (Faster)  
[MOKUBA]No,you can't! (Faster)  
[REBECCA]YesIcan! (Fastest)_

_[MOKUBA]I can jump a hurdle!  
[REBECCA]I can wear a girdle!  
[MOKUBA]I can knit a sweater!  
[REBECCA]I can fill it better!  
[MOKUBA ]I can do most anything!  
[REBECCA]Can you bake a pie?  
[MOKUBA]No.!  
[REBECCA]Neither can I!_

_[MOKUBA]Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!  
[REBECCA]I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Sweetly)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
[MOKUBA ]No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
[REBECCA] Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
[MOKUBA ]No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)  
[REBECCA]Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)_

_[REBECCA]Yes, I can!  
[MOKUBA]No, you can't!_

"I guess Rebecca is better at everything," said Seth, which got him smacked by Trey and Akefia. "Yami you might want do the song," said Mariku as Yami, Marik, and Bakura come on stage. "Fine," said Yami, "This song is dedicated to Tea and Anzu." Marik smirked, "Why you may ask. Cause..." [U.G.L.Y by Daphne and Celeste]

_[MARIK] OK! I'm a cheerleader now!_

_[Chorus] _

_[SETH &amp; BAKURA] U.G.L.Y._

_You ain't got no alibi you ugly_

_Eh! Hey! You ugly [X4]_

_[YAMI] I saw you walking down the street just the other day_

_I didn't see your damage from that far away_

_I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming_

_You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming_

_Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess_

_I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress_

_You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew_

_I don't mean to insult you_

_Oh wait! Yes I do._

_[MARIK] Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould_

_You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old_

_[SETH] When looks were handed out you were last in line_

_Your face looks like where the sun don't shine_

_[BAKURA] Did you fall off a building and land on your head_

_Or did a truch run over your face instead_

_[MARIK] There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill_

_[ALL] You're ugly!_

_U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] _

_[YAMI] What you really need is to wear a mask_

_And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)_

_You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you_

_You're the main attraction at the city zoo_

_You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab_

_When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH_

_[MARIK] (So funny) _

_[SETH] You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big_

_And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig_

_Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin_

_You can't disguise your googly eyes_

_In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize_

_Yo mama says you ugly - _

_[BAKURA] You ugly!_

_[ALL]_

_U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] _

_[BAKURA]_

_Get busy [X9]_

_[YAMI] Yo mam says your ugly_

_[MARIK] Get busy_

_[YAMI] Yo mam says your ugly_

_[SETH] Get busy_

_[YAMI] Yo mam says your ugly_

_[BAKURA] Get busy_

_[MARIK &amp; SETH] Your ugly! _

_[BAKURA] U.U.U.U._

_[SETH] Now I feel like blondie_

_[ALL]_

_U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] _

_[MARIK] Quasimodo_

_[SETH] Camel breath_

_[BAKURA] Squarehead_

_[YAMI] Ugly! _

_[MARIK] Chicken legs_

_[SETH] Pig face_

_[BAKURA] Chin like bubba_

_[YAMI] Ugly!_

_[MARIK] Fish lips_

_[SETH] Toad licker_

_[BAKURA] Poindexter_

_[YAMI] Ugly!_

_[MARIK] Spaghetti arms_

_[SETH] Limp butt_

_[BAKURA] Freak shown -ugly!_

_[ALL]_

_U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X1] _

_[ALL]_

_U.G.L.Y - [YAMI] You could make an onion cry_

_[ALL]_

_U.G.L.Y - [YAMI] Like an alien chased by the F.B.I. _

_[ALL]_

_U.G.L.Y [X6]_

_U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!_

"Alright, I think we need picture of their expressions, don't you think, Trey?" smirked Seto, as he walked on. Yami, Marik, and Bakura were laughing as they left the stage. "Now next song is sung by Akefia, Mariku, and Seto," said Trey, "And is Tea and Anzu. **OK YOU ALL HAVE ISSUES.**" "Why, nobody likes them," said Akefia. "Yea, especially, You, Yami, Atem and Seth," said Mariku. Trey started growling at them and went to go hit Mariku, but was held back by Yugi and Yami, who was off to the side, "You are lucky. Now get on with the fucking song." Stereo starts playing as Trey walks off stage with Yugi and Yami. [Your Time Gonna Time by Led Zeppelin]

_[AKEFIA]Lyin', cheatin', hurtin, that's all you seem to do. _

_Messin' around with every guy in town, _

_Puttin' me down for thinkin' of someone new. _

_[MARIKU]Always the same, playin' your game, _

_Drive me insane, trouble is gonna come to you, _

_One of these days and it won't be long, _

_You'll look for me but baby, I'll be gone. _

_[ALL]This is all I gotta say to you woman: _

_[ALL]_

_Your Time Is Gonna Come [X4]_

_[SETO]Made up my mind to break you this time, _

_Won't be so fine, it's my turn to cry. _

_[AKEFIA]Do want you want, I won't take the brunt. _

_[MARIKU]It's fadin' away, can't feel you anymore. _

_[SETO]Don't care what you say 'cause I'm goin' away to stay, _

_Gonna make you pay for that great big hole in my heart. _

_[AKEFIA]People talkin' all around, _

_Watch out woman, no longer _

_Is the joke gonna be on my heart. _

_[MARIKU]You been bad to me woman, _

_But it's coming back home to you. _

_[ALL]_

_Your Time Is Gonna Come [X4]_

Mai and Serenity both hit Seto on his way off stage. "That wasn't nice," said Serenity. "Yea it wasn't," agreed Mai. They walked out on stage. "Next was suppose to be a Tea and Anzu song but we're changing it to be dedicated to Trey," said Serenity. Mai smirked as Trey poked his head out from the curtain. "Yep. Cause what just happened was uncalled for," said Mai, "Here's to you Trey. You're everyone's Number One." Music starts. [Number One by hazel]

_[MAI]If you wanna see some action _

_Gotta be the center of attraction _

_Make sure that they got their eyes on you _

_Like a face that you see on every magazine _

_[SERENITY]Be the focus of attention _

_Be the name that everyone must mention _

_Come out from the shadows it's your time _

_'cause tonight is the night for everyone to see _

_[BOTH]It's natural _

_You know that this is what you got to be _

_It must the your destiny _

_Sensational _

_And you believe that _

_This is what you've waited for and _

_It's you back way on the door _

_[SERENITY]Baby now you feel like number one _

_Shining bright for everyone _

_Living out your fantasy _

_The brightest star for all to see _

_Now you feel like number one _

_Shining bright for everyone _

_The brightest star that's ever been _

_[MAI]Feel the heat that's all around you _

_Slashing like the next to cease around you _

_Everybody wants a piece of you _

_You're the queen of the scene living in a dream _

_[BOTH]It's natural _

_You know that this is what you got to do _

_It must be your destiny _

_Sensational _

_And you believe that _

_This is what you've waited for and _

_It's you back way on the door _

_Now you feel like number one _

_Shining bright for everyone _

_Living out your fantasy _

_The brightest star for all to see _

_This is what you've waited for and _

_It's you back way on the door _

_Now you feel like number one _

_Shining bright for everyone _

_Living out your fantasy _

_The brightest star for all to see _

_Now you feel like number one _

_Shining bright for everyone _

_The brightest star that's ever been_

Trey walks over to Mai and Serenity and gave them both hugs. "Thanks girls," smiled Trey. "You're welcome, hon," said Mai. The girls walked off as Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey walk on. Yugi hugged Trey, "Now next song is to our fabulous lovers." "Yep. Cause we enjoy that," smirked Ryou and Malik. "And what is that?" asked Trey. Joey laughed as Yugi said, "Why that would be taking us to wonderland." Trey gasped cause Yugi grabbed his ass as he said that. [Wonderland by Natalie Kills]

_[RYOU]_

_I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_[MALIK]I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me._

_[JOEY]Don't want your stilettos!_

_I'm not, not Cinderella.._

_[YUGI]I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor!_

_[RYOU]You be the beast,_

_and I'll be the beauty beauty._

_[MALIK]Who needs true love,_

_as long as you love me truly?_

_[JOEY]I want it all,_

_but I want ya more!_

_[YUGI]Will you wake me up boy_

_if I bite your poison apple?_

_[RYOU AND MALIK]_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_[ALL:]_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_[JOEY]_

_When I lay my head down_

_to go to sleep at night.._

_[YUGI]My dreams consist of things_

_that'll make you wanna hide._

_[RYOU]Don't let me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_[MALIK]I'm not afraid to face _

_a little bit of danger, danger!_

_[JOEY]I want the love,_

_the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I._

_So stop pretending!_

_[RYOU]I wanna show you how_

_good we could be together.._

_[YUGI]I wanna love you through the night,_

_we'll be a sweet disaster!_

_[MALIK AND JOEY]_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_[ALL:]_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_[RYOU AND YUGI]_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_[ALL:]_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

"Next is Keith and Justine," said Seth. "What song would that be cause I don't remember," said Akefia. "I'm sexy and I know it," said Mariku, "Although nobody needs to know that." Trey chuckled as Keith and Justine walked out and music starts.

_WHOLE SONG BOTH SINGING_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

Keith and Justine walked off as Duke and Tristian walked on. "Our turn. We dedicate this song to Tea and Anzu," said Duke. Music starts. [A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold]

_[DUKE]Before the story begins, is it such a sin_

_For me to take what's mine until the end of time?_

_We were more than friends before the story ends_

_And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design_

_[TRISTIAN]Our love had been so strong for far too long_

_I was weak with fear that something would go wrong_

_Before the possibilities came true I took all possibility from you_

_Almost laughed myself to tears, conjuring her deepest fears_

_[DUKE]Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

_[TRISTIAN]She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping_

_Now she's just so perfect, I've never been quite so fucking deep in_

_It goes on and on, and on, I can keep you looking young_

_And preserved forever with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

_[DUKE]Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun, baby don't cry_

_[BOTH]You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime_

_We fell apart, let's make a new start_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry_

_[TRISTIAN]Now possibilities I'd never considered_

_Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard_

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave_

_To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

_[BOTH]Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

_[DUKE]Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

_[TRISTIAN]Now that it's done, I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize_

_From somewhere far beyond the grave_

_[DUKE]I gotta make up for what I've done_

_Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

_[TRISTIAN]Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry_

_[BOTH]You had my heart at least for the most part_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime_

_We fell apart, lets make a new start_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry_

_[DUKE]I will suffer for so long_

_[TRISTIAN](What will you do, not long enough?)_

_[DUKE]To make it up to you_

_[TRISTIAN](I pray to God that you do)_

_[DUKE]I'll do whatever you want me to do_

_[TRISIAN](Well then Ill grant you a chance)_

_[TRISTIAN]And if it's not enough_

_[DUKE](If its not enough, if its not enough)_

_[TRISTIAN]If it's not enough_

_[DUKE](Not enough)_

_[TRISTIAN]Try again_

_[DUKE](Try again)_

_[TRISTIAN]And again_

_[DUKE](And again)_

_[TRISTIAN]Over and over again_

_[BOTH]Were coming back, coming back_

_Well live forever, live forever_

_Lets have a wedding, have a wedding_

_Lets start the killing, start the killing_

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry_

_You had my heart at least for the most part_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime_

_We fell apart, lets make a new start_

_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry_

As song ends, Nick and Mark show up backstage, scaring the hell out of Trey and Atem. "What r you doing here?" asked Trey. Mark smirked, "Well we are part of the band." "So we are going to help finish the concert," said Nick. Trey turns to Atem who nods and they both walk out on the stage. "We have a special surprise," said Atem, "Mark and Nick the last 2 members of the band." "And the next song is sung by Atem and myself," said Trey, "to our brothers." Music starts. [brother my brother by Blessed Union Of Souls]

_[TREY]Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

_[ATEM]We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns can't remember why_

_It's kindof crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

_[TREY]We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart_

_[ATEM]Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

_[BOTH]Yes_

_We can try_

_Brother my brother_

_Yes_

_[TREY]Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try_

_When matters differ as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

_[ATEM]You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

_[TREY]Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

_[ATEM]Brother my brother_

_Tell me what are fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my brother_

Mark and Nick both walk out and hug Atem and Trey. "We're sorry guys. We did miss you," said Trey. "And I'm sorry too," said Mark, "I shouldn't of yelled and jumped the gun." "Are we forgiven?" asked Atem. Nick and Mark nodded. "I know the perfect song to sing," said Nick, "How many left?" Atem thought, "3." "Last song already figured out, just need 2 more," said Trey. "Then we'll do them back to back," said Mark. Atem nodded and walked off stage as Trey went to the stereo with Nick to put music on. Nick and Mark stood in center stage as the music started. [Forgive Me by Austra]

_[MARK]What do I have to do to make you forgive me?_

_I wouldn't even tell the world if you could hear I'm sorry_

_What do I say to make it so you stay around me?_

_What do I have to do? What will release me?_

_[NICK]You won't abandon where you aim_

_Someday I hope you'll change your hand_

_Howling into the bed below your sight_

_It was in your sight_

_I was another_

_[NICK]What do I have to do to make you forgive me?_

_I wouldn't even tell the world if you could hear I'm sorry_

_What do I say to make it so you stay around me?_

_What do I have to do? What will release me?_

_[MARK]How can I make you believe me?_

_How can you command me_

_When I call out for_

_Please understand_

_[MARK AND NICK]What do I have? What do I have?_

_What do I have? What do I have to?_

_What do I have? What do I have to do?_

_What do I have to do to make you forgive me?_

_I wouldn't even tell the world if you could hear I'm sorry_

_What do I say to make it so you stay around me?_

_What do I have to do, what will release me?_

_What do I have? What do I have? _

_What do I have? What do I have to?_

_What do I have? What do I have to do?_

They take a quick bow before the next song. "This is to our lovers," they say.

_[NICK]_

_(yeah man)_

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_[BOTH]'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_[NICK]Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_[BOTH]'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_[MARK]_

_Nick, don't lie_

_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_

_Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,_

_That's how we roll_

_My life is a movie, and you just tivo_

_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock_

_He won't wrestle, but I got him in a headlock_

_Yabba dabba doo, make his bed rock_

_Mami on fire, psh, red hot_

_Bada bing, bada boom_

_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_

_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_

_And tonight it's just me and you_

_[BOTH]Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, thank you DJ_

As Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura leave the stage, Nick goes over to the keyboard and Mark takes up his violin. "Now our time has come to end," said Trey. "But one last song will be played," smiled Seth. "We know all of you will be sad," said Mariku. "So let's go OUT WITH A BANG," said Akefia. Seth starts playing.[Out With A Bang by Faster Pussycats]

_I'm a stoned lone flunky that didn't kiss your_

_Ask me questions, I didn't pass your test_

_I'm the poster boy for delinquent debauchery_

_I'm incognito, got my Al Capone sunglasses_

_I'm the babylon night crawler_

_With a prima donna on my wing_

_Gonna make some noise before I die_

_And shoot the bullet I loaded_

_Can't catch me if you tried, anyway_

_I'm gonna live my life with no remorse or sorrow_

_The devil made me do it and I'd do it again (do it again)_

_Don't care if I slip into a, into a grave tomorrow_

_'Cause when I go out I'm goin' out with a bang_

_(Out with a bang)_

_Freeze, this is a stick up in your_

_Ask and thy shall receive a sentence_

_Life in confinement that ain't a life for me_

_I ditched the police man_

_Still got my Smith and Wesson cuff links_

_Me to the money_

_My head bone is connected to her hip bone...yeah yeah_

_Gonna make some noise before I die_

_And shoot the bullet I loaded_

_Can't catch me if you tried, anyway_

_I'm gonna live my life with no remorse or sorrow_

_The devil made me do it and I'd do it again (do it again)_

_Don't care if I slip into a, into a grave tomorrow_

_'Cause when I go out I'm goin' out with a bang_

_(Out with a bang)_

_Dig it, I ain't you wallflower_

_Ain't your puppet, ain't no saint_

_Call me old fashioned but I'll do ya on the first date_

_Gonna make some noise before I die_

_And shoot the bullet I loaded_

_Can't catch me if you tried, anyway_

_I'm gonna live my life with no remorse or sorrow_

_The devil made me do it and I'd do it again (do it again)_

_Don't care if I slip into a, into a grave tomorrow_

_'Cause when I go out I'm goin' out with a bang_

_(Out with a bang)_

_The devil made me do it and I'd do it again_

_Well I'm gonna go out with a bang_

_The devil made me do it and I'd do it again_

_Well I'm gonna go out with a bang_

_The devil made me do it and I'd do it again_

_Well I'm gonna go out with a bang_

"That's our show," shouted Akefia after everyone left the stage. "Alright everyone have a wonderful evening," said Trey, "And drive home safely." "GOODNIGHT!" shouted the gang.


End file.
